


Running Away

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't run away fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

 Jared bowed his head and sighed as he slid into a local restaurant and sat in a secluded seat. He began nibbling on the salad and winced when he heard the sound of a camera clicking. Cursing, he slammed down a twenty before scampering away. He jumped in his SUV, roared the engine, and flicked the paparazzi off before peeling away.

(*)

                Shannon ran a hand over his peach fuzz as he paced the living room. “Jay, its me again,” Shannon stated, “Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be home three hours ago….call me, please.”

                He clutched the Iphone and fell back into the couch. Where the hell was his brother? He always knew where the younger man was thanks to the good age of technology and his brother’s habit of constant updates. So, when they stopped, Shannon grew worried.

                Letting out a deep breath, Shannon stared at the ceiling.

                And stared.

                And stared.

                Until he felt his phone vibrate,and he let out a small cheer. “Jared?”

                “Yeah, hey,”

                “Where the fuck are you?”

                Jared let out a deep breath, “The fucking paparazzi was up my ass again. I just got pissed off, got in my car, and took off.”

                “And?”

                “I’m on my way back,” Jared sighed.

                “Okay.”

                “Sorry for worrying you Shan,”

                “Text message next time fucker.”

                “Okay”

                “Just get your ass home.”

                “On my way, sorry Shan-Shan.”  
                “Just get home”


End file.
